


Ache With Me

by isurehope



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Sadness, Unhappy Ending, im not sure how to tag this sorry, postbreakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurehope/pseuds/isurehope
Summary: After Gerard breaks up with Frank, Frank contemplates their relationship.I’m not sure how to explain this, but it’s loosely based on the song Ache With Me by Against!me
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 14





	Ache With Me

Frank walked slowly to his car, hugging his jacket to himself. His breaths were shallow and forced, biting into the air with each exhale. When he reached his car, he swung the door open and all but collapsed into the drivers seat. Quickly closing and locking the door behind him, before resting his head on the steering wheel. 

“Fuck me,” he said softly, tears starting to roll down his face. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and his knuckles started to turn white. After a few moments of silent crying he picked his head up and ran his hand through his hair. Looking at himself in the car mirror. 

His black hair was tousled and his eyes were slightly red. Great, Frank thought exactly what I needed. He inhaled and sighed. It wasn’t like he was expecting it to last forever.

The world spun as Frank looked out the windshield into the street in front of Gerard’s apartment. Seeing the usually busy road vacant and desolate. He should’ve known better than let himself fall in love. 

Frank adjusted in his seat, resting his head against the headrest, and wiped away a few stray tears. Logically this couldn’t go anywhere, at least anywhere real. No matter how much it meant to them. Or more so, him.

He sat in silence a few moments letting the flickering streetlights uncover his way home. It seemed fitting really, the way people made something unwavering like light, into an object that could fall apart from something as simple as a spell of bad weather. He sat back up and started his car. Savoring the moment of distraction as the car hummed to life. Gerard’s last words still echoed in his mind.

Frank knew they would have to interact again someday, and they’d go onstage and act young again, like their lives hadn't changed at all. Like their lives hadn’t changed them at all. The thought made his already heavy heart sink. Frank gathered himself though, and backed out of his parking spot, and started to drive away. He looked back at the apartment complex one last time before turning out of the lot.

Some soulmates just aren’t meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not entirely sure what this is, but i hoped you liked it. i guess lol.


End file.
